


you're what i live for

by ellieisawriter



Series: dnf letters [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dramatic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Waiting, War, War Letters, i have a new obsession with writing dramatic letters??, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieisawriter/pseuds/ellieisawriter
Summary: I miss you, Dream. I lay awake at night, missing you.I always watch the stars at night because I can’t sleep, George. I can’t sleep when you’re not with me, when I don’t know if you’re safe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209071
Kudos: 3





	you're what i live for

To my love:

I miss you, Dream. I lay awake at night, missing you. I remember the exact way my heart dropped and shattered like glass when I heard that we were drafted and being sent to different places. The thought of leaving you almost broke me, but I keep myself going by thinking of the day I reunite with you. The day you run back into my arms and you and I are the only people in the world. I took you for granted. Your embrace, your warmth. The way I am when I’m around you. You make me a different person, someone better than myself, and yet I’m able to be completely myself with you. I anticipate the golden moment our fingers intertwine and our lips meet again, the way we’ll melt into each other and never let go. I’m cold as I write this. Every part of my body is cold. I wish you were here… I’m never cold with you. The thought of your embrace lights me on fire, planting itself on my bones and growing like fiery tendrils through my veins. I think of you when I’m holding a gun, knowing you’re the reason I’m brave enough to shoot it. You’ve given me so much already, but not everything. I need you to live so we can have everything. Sometimes I wish we had run away together, avoiding life and requiring only each other. But alas, life doesn’t work that way. I haven’t even told you that I love you in this letter yet. I love you, more than anything. If I were a ship, you would be the wind beneath my sails. I’d light a fire with only my hands if it meant you were happy. Your smile… have I mentioned it yet? It really does light up the room. It was the first of many reasons I fell in love with you. It’s hard to be alone, sleeping on a cot breathing in dust rather than in a bed under your arm. But regardless of where I sleep, I’ll never stop dreaming about you. You’re always there. They say absence makes the heart grow stronger, but it feels the opposite. It feels that it splinters a little more with every day that we’re apart. I can pick up the shards and glue them together, but they’ll just fall back apart again. Only you can put them back together. I know if it came down to it, you would sit there for hours, placing every piece with unwavering precision. You have a way about you where everything you do is seamless and well-defined, except when it comes to me. I disorganize you. You pretend that I don’t, but we both know that beneath your composure, I disarrange you in a way you don’t understand. That’s the way great love is, falling so deep that sometimes you can’t even understand the way you feel. As we are separate, though, I know exactly how I feel about you. You run through me like a river, and although there are rocks and turns and waterfalls, you’re there. You’re the most important part of me. You have to fight your hardest for me, and I’ll do it for you. Goodbye, and I love you. Write as soon as you can.

Only yours, George

George,

Hi. I received your letter, and I could feel you missing me through its pages. I’m glad for that. I miss your presence, the way your eyes always found me when you entered a room or crowd. The training is hard here too, but I do it all for you. Every mile I run, every time a bullet shoots from the gun in my hands, I do it for you. The thought of you inspires me, keeps me fighting. It all seems like chaos right now, but when the dust settles it’ll be you and me again. We’ll travel, and we’ll walk through the town square, and we’ll dance. I’ll pick flowers for you, and then you’ll tuck them behind your ear and I’ll get to see your beautiful laugh. How I miss your laugh, the way it swept through the air as if it danced. I anxiously await the day I’ll hear it again. Sometimes, I think about where we’ll go when the war is over. We can do anything we want to. I want to drive hundreds of miles with you, get on trains going nowhere and see the world. Neither you nor I are dying any time soon, because I know that when I take my final breath and my blood runs cold, you’ll be beside me. I have to die first, because I could never bear to watch you leave me with no way to return. That’s the worst thing about a love like this, is the ending. But I don’t like to focus on that. I think about the years in between, where we buy a little house and sit on the lawn together and watch the sunset. When I watch the sunset here, it hurts because I remember when you and I used to watch it together. We always stayed until the colors faded into the darkness of twilight and the stars came out. I hope that when you look up and see them, you remember I’m under the same ones, thinking about you. I always watch the stars at night because I can’t sleep, George. I can’t sleep when you’re not with me, when I don’t know if you’re safe. Sometimes, I think I can feel you. It’s strange, but it’s as if we’re connected so deeply that your emotions are mine. I need you to know that you’re tattooed on my mind, your smile and your lips and your fingertips permanent fixtures in my thoughts. I think about our reunion every day, how the imaginary orchestra will swell, their song a precursor to our life together as we run to each other. The moment you fall into my arms, beautiful and glowing and alive, is the day I will be whole again. But for now, I’ll lay in fragments as I wait for you. I love you, George. I await your next letter with unhindered anticipation. 

Forever and always, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been enjoying writing letters lately. These have been dnf, and if you have any other recommendations or even other mcyt ships you can put them in the comments! I can't guarantee I'll write them, but I will try if anyone has any. Thanks for reading, and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
